


Dishonored

by kanna37



Category: The Legend of Zelda-Hyrule Warriors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanna37/pseuds/kanna37
Summary: Having proved himself unquestionably as the hero of legend during the recent war across the ages, Link is promoted to second-in-command of the army.  Uncomfortable in such a position or not, he gives it his all - showing everyone that he was still the most honorable hero in the realm





	Dishonored

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've been playing my Hyrule Warriors Definitive edition a lot lately, and I don't know about anyone else, but those levels with traitors, or the ones where the Captains were running away within seconds of the level starting, annoyed the hell out of me. My dad was in the military during the Korean war, and did four tours, and he always said the most useless thing on a battlefield was the officers. So, one night after playing for a few hours, I jotted this down in my annoyance, and decided to post it for the amusement of anyone else who felt the same about those levels as I did.
> 
> Note: the phrase, 'the most honorable hero in the land', is drawn from the manga at the back of the Hyrule Historia. It was what Hylia said to the first Link when she first offered him the Master sword.

Impa slowed her stride as her liege caught up with her, both watching over the crenelated walls of the castle's training grounds as a mid-sized group of knights stood at attention before a man dressed in green. When the Princess halted, her escort did, as well.

Zelda wondered why the general of her army – what was left of it after all that had happened with first Cia, and then Ganon, anyway – had pulled her out here. Not that she had any problem with taking any and every excuse to stare at her handsome young Hero, but Impa didn't usually make a particular point of dragging her here. Usually, if she did appear on the walls it was for reasons of her own, and not at the Sheikah woman's urging.

When Impa didn't say anything even after they'd halted, the princess decided to ask. But just as she opened her mouth to do so, the other woman spoke.

“You know, of course, that I've made Link my second, since we discussed the matter thoroughly. Despite his youth, there is no one more fit for even the highest of ranks.” The warrior glanced out of knowing eyes at her superior, then, in such a way that a light blush washed across the princess' face. “Though, I am well aware that the position you have in mind for him will take him much, much higher, and sooner rather than later, if you have your way,” she added knowingly, as Zelda's blush deepened, and she actually _fidgeted._

Impa chuckled.

“I'm sure there's a law written down somewhere making it illegal to laugh at your leader,” the princess murmured a little sheepishly, as she attempted to regain her usual poise.

“There probably is, but you can charge me with the crime later, highness,” the general returned easily, with a swift smile. Then her expression became more serious. “I brought you out here because today is the first day that Link is taking on the duties of his new position, and I wished to see how he handles himself, what he says to the men. I thought you also might like to watch. After all, he will one day have a much broader scope of power. It would be good to know beforehand how he will manage the responsibility.”

Zelda nodded thoughtfully, though still with a blush for Impa's knowing words, because at the end, the other woman was right. She definitely had her champion in mind for a... _royal..._ position, and knowing how he would deal with the power he would one day have was a very good idea. Oh, she was certain Link would do well, but it would still be in her and Hyrule's best interests to watch it for herself – that way she could identify any areas that he might need help with. So she turned, and watched discreetly over the wall as Link prepared to speak.

Below, the fair-haired, handsome young Hero stood looking at what remained of their officer core after the recent war with Cia, and then Ganon. There weren't many Captains left, and there would be fewer once he was done this day. Then they would have to be replaced, and Link would be drawing those men from within the general soldier core. As far as he was concerned, _they_ had proven themselves far more during said war than the officers. He wanted only the best to lead the army, to guard their home from any threat, and would settle for nothing less.

“We are all lucky to be standing here today, safe once again in ancient Hyrule,” he began, blue eyes serious, and one might even say grim beneath the deep green of his cap. “But I am not satisfied with luck. It should not have been _luck_ that carried the victory, but we ourselves, no matter the cost to us personally. As warriors, that is what we pledged to our country and our liege when we took our oaths, knowing that we could be called on in battle at any time to defend our homeland. Even if that meant giving everything – up to, and including, our very lives.”

He paused, and swept a hard look through the men listening to him, many of whom were beginning to be more than just a little uncomfortable beneath that fierce gaze.

“One would think, seeing the depleted officer core standing here before me, that it was due to their honorable sacrifices in battle that it was so... but one would be wrong. It wasn't the _army_ as a _whole_ or the officers that won us this peace we now have, but the common soldiers themselves. No, the loss of officers is due mostly to nothing more, nor less, than shameful cowardice. Instead of leading your men honorably into the fight and staying with those men no matter the circumstances, many of you chose to run away. Not only that, but you abandoned those under your command to their fates so as to save your _own_ skins.”

Again he stopped speaking and moved his gaze through the small crowd of men, pinning quite a few of them with knowing eyes for several moments before moving on. The silence in the yard was absolute, heavy with a sense of impending danger; so much so that even the princess and her general, watching and listening just as closely as the men, could feel it.

“That isn't acceptable to me. When I took my oath before general Impa with the other new recruits for knighthood, I meant every word of it. It was an _honor_ to be chosen to defend our country and our goddess in battle... but one that has now been tarnished by many of your actions. Such dishonor is not what I want to be associated with. So you may take it as given that there will be even more holes in your ranks by the end of this day. If you do not desire to give your all to defend our homeland, then you do not belong here, it's as simple as that. I won't endanger our army, or our country, with a weak-willed officer core that runs at the first sign of a fight.”

His voice, already grim, became even colder as muttering could be heard beginning to come from the formerly silent ranks, and Zelda shivered, somewhat surprised to hear the normally soft, warm tones of Link's voice so hard and dangerous. But she couldn't deny any of what he'd said so far, and she had to admit she was impressed. He was taking charge masterfully, letting the men know right from the start that when he was chosen to lead, that's exactly what he would do. He would be at the _head_ of the army in any fight, and would battle to his last breath to defend his home – _and_ those under his command.

“I will now give you a few minutes to regain at least some of the honor that you lost. If you are one of the men I'm talking about, if you left those under your command to die while you fled, then step forward and turn over your commission to me, and you will simply be considered retired. Let honesty and remorse give me at least some sense of respect for you, and go and find some other way to regain what honor you have lost.”

He stepped back, then, and drew his sword.

“If any of you _are_ one of those who I am speaking of, and you choose to _deny_ the charge of dishonoring your oaths, then you may challenge me, and I will fight you in single combat. If I win, then you will be forcefully escorted to the borders of Hyrule, and sent from the country permanently. However, if _you_ win, then I will abdicate my position to you, and _I_ will be the one dishonored and forced to leave, instead. Better that fate, though, than to bring any more shame upon the homeland that I love.”

Now the sense of unease coming from the ranks grew, and the murmuring and shifting became louder. Most of those there didn't see that as much of a choice – because either way they would lose. In the end, Impa and Zelda both were struck by what he had said, and agreed wholeheartedly with him. He wasn't wrong when he stated that most of their officers had dishonored themselves during the war across the ages that they had so recently returned from, and if Link hadn't done this, the general would have.

So would the princess.

Both women were almost holding their breaths, not wanting to miss any of what was about to take place. Would anyone try to challenge Link? Or would they simply give in and leave? Needless to say, this event was unparalleled in the history of Hyrule in many ways, so neither could even begin to predict what would happen next down in that yard. Untold generations of knights had trained there, and to be ejected in such a manner from the ranks would be a black mark those forced to leave would most likely never live down.

They would _have_ to leave Hyrule, honestly, for their own safety, because once it became known why so many knights had been stripped of their commissions, they would be in danger of lynchings by an angry populace. The 'forceful escort' would probably be necessary to keep them alive until they could reach the borders of Hyrule, so at the bottom, Link's decision to do so was a disguised kindness rather than a threat.

That wasn't completely a surprise, considering the source. He was a good, honest, and unusually soft-hearted man when it came right down to it, and though he would do whatever he had to do to protect his home and people, Link would never take a life unnecessarily - not even under these circumstances.

A deadly stillness had fallen as those under the Hero's eyes thought about their choices, not really liking either. But finally, the first man broke ranks, reaching up to shrug the chain all knight's crests were worn on over his head. His eyes he kept lowered with shame, and so he was surprised to meet resistance as he tried to offer it up.

The Hero had stepped forward once more as the man looked away, and tried to give him the crest. He pressed a hand to his arm, stopping him before he could fully remove the chain. When the young knight finally looked at him, Link searched his gaze, and then spoke before letting go of his arm.

“As the first one to admit your failure, to be honest before the goddess and all those present, you have shown me true remorse for your actions. So I will offer you a second chance. You may keep your crest if you wish to atone for that mistake,” he said gently to one of the youngest of the men there. “But you will be on probation, and I and General Impa will be watching you closely. If, and when, we feel that you have regained your honor, you will be returned to full status as a Knight of Hyrule. Do you wish to accept this boon?”

It took the young man only a few moments to nod, before drawing a deep breath, and then standing taller as he met his new commander's eyes with laudable firmness.

“Thank-you, sir” he said softly. “I had no hope of redeeming my shame besides resigning, which I had been prepared to do even before this meeting.” His voice still carried a hint of the aforementioned shame, but his eyes were honest when he looked back at Link, and so the Hero nodded at him to continue. “I will endeavor to do whatever it takes to honor your trust in me, Commander. And if I fail a second time, then may my life be forfeit for it.”

Now that was something Link hadn't intended nor asked for, but as he met the other man's eyes, he simply accepted his words without comment and motioned for him to step back into the ranks. He knew if it had been him standing in the other man's place, he would have done the same.

Zelda, now even more impressed at the wisdom her Chosen was showing, nodded approvingly. There were many tough decisions a ruler had to make, and sometimes that came with the ultimate penalty of death. But compassion could also not be forgotten – not by one who would hold higher power than any other save for she, herself. And so she applauded his decision, his offer of mercy to the first man to admit and acknowledge his failure.

She glanced at Impa, wondering what the older woman's thoughts were on the matter, and was quietly pleased to see her nodding as well, her expression calm. “You do not disagree?” she asked softly, not wanting to be overheard by anyone below.

The general glanced at her, then looked away. “No,” was all she said, but it was enough.

They both tuned in once more as things in the courtyard began moving again, the breathless pause down below having ended with the second man to respond tossing his crest on the ground before the Hero, and quietly taking himself off. His shoulders were tense with his shame, as well, and Zelda prayed that he would one day find a way to regain his own honor.

Somehow, she had the feeling that he would, and she turned her attention back to the rest of the men as the stillness below broke completely and a large group of them took the same path as the other man had, giving up their crests before disappearing from the yard. Only the last few stragglers muttered angrily amongst themselves, shooting deadly looks at her champion, and she knew that they, at least, would probably not be regaining anything anytime soon.

But that was their choice, after all. Only they could decide how their lives would be lived, and how they would face its end, and so she said nothing, allowing them to go without interference or any show of anger. It would have been pointless, anyway, she knew, for if they were the type of man to be without any honor completely, then nothing she or anyone else said would change them.

Finally, there was no more movement, and the yard once more settled into silence as those who were left behind watched Link patiently. She wondered if he would call anyone that was still there out, or if he was satisfied with the ones that had already vanished.

After another pause where the Hero slowly swept his eyes from man to man, he nodded, and replaced his weapon in its sheath over his shoulder, answering her silent question. At that signal, the rest of those left in the yard relaxed fully, releasing the last of the tension that had gripped everyone there.

The princess, pleased with all that she had seen so far from her chosen, smiled then, and waited for the rest of what Link would say with curiosity.

For a few moments, he said nothing, pacing thoughtfully before the men, before coming to a stop. That had gone better than he'd truthfully been prepared for, and he was honestly relieved. He hadn't been looking forward to fighting any of the knights if it had come down to that, or forcing them to leave Hyrule. But he would have, if the need had arisen, no matter his own feelings on the subject.

“Step forward and close ranks,” he ordered softly, waiting while the knights obeyed with surprising precision. When it was done, his expression eased from the grim one he had worn through most of his speech, his usual stoic look taking over, instead.

Now that the remaining warriors had formed up, he proceeded to the rest of what he had to say with one last warning on the subject.

“Those who just left faced an easy fate, considering the situation. The blade that severed their knighthood could have been much sharper – much, _much_ sharper. Indeed, the blade that met those who actually turned traitor _was_ much sharper, and it severed far more than just their honor. I hope none of you ever forget this day; if you wish to keep your lives, and your own honor intact, you won't.”

Link paused once more, glancing quickly through the men, before continuing on.

“I have posted a new training schedule. Once you've seen it, you'll know that things are about to get a great deal more difficult than they've ever been. But if I am called to face the leaders and warriors of other principalities with all of you at my back, I want to be able to stand proud, knowing that the people I am leading are the absolute best. Knowing that _you_ are the absolute best, individually, _and_ as a united army. If any of you read the schedule, and do not feel that you can handle it, then you may leave service honorably, and with no harm done. Otherwise, I will assume that each of you here are willing and able to put in the work necessary to reach the targeted goals, and will expect to see you the day after tomorrow, here, at first light. Dismissed.”

The yard erupted into noise and a blur of motion as the men broke ranks and made for the aforementioned schedule, posted on the back wall of the square, and Link exhaled deeply as he retreated to his new 'office', trying to release his tension. That... had been harder than he'd already thought it would be. He was immeasurably glad it was over, and with relative ease, at that. He hadn't dared hope, when he'd lain restless in his bunk last night, that it would be.

He shook his head as he locked himself into the small room and sat down at his desk, cradling it in his hands. He was still not convinced that he was cut out for this high of a position, especially not so soon after becoming a knight, himself. In the normal order of things, he'd have had many years to work his way up, and so be more ready for such a heavy responsibility. Sure, out on the battlefield he was good. He knew what to do out there, knew what he was capable of, and how to use those capabilities to win.

But leadership wasn't a battle he'd ever had to face, not until the last months since the war with Cia had started, then run into other things because of her interference. And he wasn't certain that those months were enough.

Of course, one could argue - as the general already had - that he had been baptized by fire, so to speak. He had gained years of experience in mere months, and was all the more capable of performing the duties entrusted to him for it. He supposed she was right, but he would probably always second-guess himself here, on this particular front. He simply wasn't used to being directly responsible for so many lives. Until recently, he'd only ever been accountable for himself.

But in the end, that was no excuse. General Impa had entrusted this position to him, and he would do his utmost to uphold that trust. The cost to him was irrelevant – and the price was one he was willing to pay, anyway.

At that thought he snorted, and his face became almost cynical, even oddly timeworn for one so young.

As he'd found out during the campaign against Cia, said price was one he'd been paying since his first lifetime, so many thousands of years ago. He'd sworn then to defend his homeland against any enemy whatsoever, for as long as his soul persisted, and the goddess had promptly taken him up on his offer.

The slightly bitter downturn to his lips rested oddly on his fair features, but the expression gave away his inner turmoil as he thought back to all of what the Master Sword had disclosed to him. There had been a great deal of information, and he would never be able to recall all the lives she'd spoken of in full detail, but he remembered so much already, and it was enough.

No... it was _more_ than enough, coupled with what he'd remembered of the woman he now knew was the goddess, in mortal form. Hylia herself - the awe he still felt any time he thought of that little tidbit that the sword had imparted, prickled once more at his skin. He could _never_ sacrifice so much as she already had in her love for her people, even were he to die a thousand more times in Hylia's service. She'd given up her place in the Sacred Realm, _and her very nature as a divinity_ , to save an oftimes ungrateful race from the demon king, Ganon, Demise... whatever you wanted to call him. She had literally given up everything that she was in a desperate bid to save what she loved the most.

He could do no less. And he couldn't blame anyone for using him, either, in the way that he had been used. Because when it came down to it, he was _more_ than willing to do whatever he had to do to save his lands and people, just as he had been when the goddess had first asked him that damnable question all those eons ago.

_'Do you intend to take revenge on the kingdom that held you in contempt, or will you save it from doom?'_

No. Had he known what it would cost him when he'd first beheld the radiant goddess in person, he still would have accepted her weapon from her slender hands with alacrity.

The Master sword.

Once, it was the Goddess' sword, but now it was _his_ burden to bear. It was the same sword that had sat over his shoulder everyday for months, immediately giving his identity away to all who'd beheld it.

It had indeed been a heavy weight to bear... but he'd done it for his goddess, his princess, and that made it all worthwhile.

For her, whether you named her Hylia, or Zelda, he could do anything.  He already _had_ , and he would again someday, in some other life, he already knew it.

_'So be it. I will always answer her call, ever fight to defend her, for as long as my soul persists.'_

**~~LoZ~~**

Above, both Zelda and Impa were quiet for several long minutes as they thought upon all that they'd seen and heard that morning.

Both were pleased, one truthfully a little more than the other, but that was to be expected, really. Impa wasn't the one wishing to marry the Hero and elevate him to the highest of mortal ranks. Still, as the general of Hyrule's army, she felt quite justified in her trust of the young knight. She had no doubts that he would more than prove himself worthy of the honor – _both_ honors. Then she wondered, idly, if the princess actually knew of Link's feelings for her, or whether she planned a slow courtship to steal his heart out from under him. That thought had Impa chuckling inwardly.

There was no need for such, and she knew it all too well. Link and the princess had already formed the tightest of bonds, though they had not spoken of such things, with everything the way it had been. But now... well, there was certainly plenty of time to take care of the matter of their hearts, and she had a suspicion that Zelda would confront the Hero in regards the matter, very, very soon.

In the meantime...

“Well, highness, are you pleased with what we've seen from Link so far?” she prodded a little, even though she already knew the answer.

Zelda looked sideways at her, and cocked a perfectly arched brow. “I could ask you the same,” she murmured with a small, knowing smile. “Has he justified _your_ choice in your eyes?”

At that, Impa laughed aloud. “If I had harbored any doubts on that front, I wouldn't have promoted him in the first place, as you well know.”

“And my answer is the same,” she returned with a gentle smile on suddenly ageless features, as the ancient goddess within peeked out for a few seconds. “I have never doubted my choice... not from the moment I first made it, all those thousands of years ago. He has ever justified my faith in him, and he ever will.”

Truthfully a little awed at the direct attention of the goddess she had served in all her lifetimes, Impa simply nodded. There were no words needed, really. Everything that had truly needed saying, had already _been_ said – many lifetimes ago.

Zelda's smile brightened a little as she turned to walk back into the castle, glad that the woman she honestly saw as family understood her meaning so easily. Now... she was going to need to spend a little time deciding exactly how she was going to corner her Hero. The subject was of the utmost importance to her, and she planned to be victorious without fail on that field of battle.

Impa followed closely behind her liege, the young woman that she had truthfully raised, since the former king and queen had died during an outbreak of a mysterious and deadly plague when Zelda was quite young. Many had fallen, and the leader of the Shiekah tribe was more than thankful that the princess had not. That would have been the end of the goddess' line, and Hyrule would have met its doom the very next time that Ganon reappeared, if such a disaster had indeed occurred.

It was an idea not to be borne - blasphemy - as far as the general was concerned. After all, the goddess had formed this land and all their people with her own two hands, and had loved what she had wrought with her whole heart. Hyrule and its peoples belonged under _her_ aegis, and the damnable demon soul behind Ganon was nothing more than an interloper, a thief that wished to steal the power of the goddesses, and Hyrule, for himself.

He wanted to eradicate it, to send to ruin all that the goddess who had ever denied him what he desired, had created.

And then he wanted to destroy her.

But as powerful as Ganon was, it could not be stated enough that Zelda was the mortal incarnation of Hylia, the goddess of time, and he would never best her. She had seen all that would come to pass long ago, before submitting herself to the cycle of reincarnation as she had, and had planned accordingly. She was a masterful tactician, and Impa knew that someday, this battle across the ages that the goddess and the hero had fought for so long, would finally come to an end.

She had no doubts that when all was said and done, Hylia would stand victorious with her chosen champion by her side, and Ganon would never be able to return again.

Her faith in her goddess, in her princess, was absolute.

She also believed in the hero reborn; how could she not, after witnessing all that Link had accomplished during the recent war? It was worth noting, as well, that the princess and the hero had recognized each other from the moment Zelda had heard his voice and rushed to the wall overlooking the training yards, only to meet the just as enraptured young knight's gaze. They hadn't _consciously_ remembered each other, but their souls _had._ She supposed she should have realized right away what was happening, but she had never had the burden of foretelling, and hindsight was twenty-twenty.

She was recalled from her thoughts by the princess' voice, and realized that they had reached the young woman's study while her mind had wandered.

“Will you be returning to your office today?”

Impa blinked, then nodded. “Yes, I have some things I need to see to, so as soon as the guard arrives I will leave you, highness.”

Zelda sighed lightly, and shook her head. Impa would probably always hover a little too protectively over her, but she knew the care the warrior woman showed towards her came from the heart, and so she would never push her away. She could tolerate a little hovering, now and then.

But right now it was not necessary.

“Impa, just go,” she laughed. “I'm fine, and there's no danger now. It's over, remember? And even when it wasn't, I still managed quite well on my own, is that not so? Or have you forgotten Sheik?”

It was the general's turn to blush and fidget at being called out by her liege in such a manner. She folded her arms across her chest and looked away, even as Zelda's smile melted into a warm grin of rueful affection.

“Go on,” she shooed the older woman away, and after Impa - still blushing a little - turned a corner into another hall, she entered her own study and shut the door with eagerness. _Now_... _on to more important things,_ she sighed happily as she sat down, and began to ponder on just how she could gain what she most desired...

The heart of the most honorable hero in all the land – the one she already had, even if she hadn't yet realized it.

 


End file.
